Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
}} |ratings= |modes=Single Player |platforms=Nintendo 3DS Nintendo eShop (3DS) }} Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney (レイトン教授 VS 逆転裁判, Reiton Kyouju VS Gyakuten Saiban - lit. Professor Layton vs. Turnabout Trial), is a crossover puzzle/adventure video game for the Nintendo 3DS system. It is developed by LEVEL-5 and Capcom, and published by LEVEL-5 . The game features the main characters of the Professor Layton and Ace Attorney series. It was announced at the LEVEL-5 Vision 2010 Event . Currently, there are no plans to release the game outside Japan , but has been made to change this. The game ended first in a poll made by LEVEL-5 to see what games people would like to see translated . It also received an English press release on the Tokyo Game Show 2011 . The game was first playable on the Tokyo Game Show 2012 . The game has 2 free DLC addons . The first features an unedited version of the original scenario, as written by Ace Attorney story writer Shu Takumi. The other will unlock a gallery of the various outtakes and other artwork. The DLC can only be used after completing the game. Gameplay The game combines the gameplay mechanics from the Professor Layton an Ace Attorney series. There are 2 major parts: adventure and trial. The adventure part plays similar to the games of the Professor Layton series. Professor Layton and Luke explore various locations and will need to solve a puzzle now and then to advance. The trial part plays like the trials in the Ace Attorney series. Phoenix Wright has to prove the innocence of his client in multiple trials, including the new Witch Trials . These Witch Trials feature some changes to the classic trials from the Ace Attorney series. Phoenix will have to take on an entire mob of witnesses, who may talk amongst themselves freely. This was done to give the player an idea of how a trial in the Middle Ages would be like . The game will feature complete cutscenes with voice acting, as seen in the trailer. Gameplay itself will be in 3D, which was previously introduced in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask, but will be new to the Ace Attorney series. Despite all this, Capcom is responsible for the ingame artwork . Plot Mahoney and her guardian Giovanni are driving through London as they are attacked by a group of witches. The car crashes, and Mahoney runs off by herself. Inspector Chelmey and Barton arrive at the scene soon after. Professor Layton and Luke are talking in the Professor's Office. They solve a puzzle, after which Mahoney arrives, asking for the professor's help. She gives him a letter from Giovanni, in which the situation is explained. They talk a while, and eventually try to read the book that Mahoney carries with her. After a while a dove pecks at the window with its beak. Luke goes to open the window but Mahoney shouts at him to stop. However, it is too late and the dove flies around the room, past the light in the center of the room, opening a portal to another dimension. A witch comes out of it and knocks out Mahoney before kidnapping her. Layton tries to fight back but the witch causes a massive gust of wind, destroying Layton's Office, before smashing through the window, off into the night. Meanwhile, Phoenix Wright and his assistant Maya Fey are on a plane to London. Phoenix says that he hopes to stay out of the court during their trip, to which Maya comments that Phoenix has the tendency of getting into trouble. Professor Layton and Luke decide to investigate London in the hope of finding Mahoney. They meet up with Inspector Chelmey and Barton near the Tower Bridge. After investigating the crashed car and solving a few puzzles, they see a mysterious cloaked figure on the bridge. They follow it, but only find Mahoney's cloak. They notice a strange symbol on the wall. After a quick puzzle, the wall magically opens to reveal stairs. Luke immediately falls down them so Layton asks if he is all right. With Luke back on his feet, they investigate the tunnel that lies beyond the stairs. Eventually, they find Mahoney unconscious on the floor. They manage to wake up Mahoney, but are soon surrounded by multiple witches. They decide to make a run for it, but are stopped when the Tower Bridge raises itself. The witches attack Mahoney, but it is actually Luke in disguise. Mahoney can be seen getting away on a bypassing boat. Shortly after the witches leave, Mahoney's book, still in Luke's hands, starts to shake. Before Layton and Luke are able to do anything, the book flies wide open and transports them to Labyrinth City. (to be continued) Characters Professor Layton series * Professor Layton * Luke Triton * Inspector Chelmey * Barton Ace Attorney series * Phoenix Wright, a renowned ace attorney. * Maya Fey, Phoenix's assistant. * The Judge New Characters * Mahoney Katalucia, a young girl accused of witchcraft. * The Story Teller, the main villain. * Lord Jeeken Barnrod, a local prosecutor. * Jodora, a prosecutor and second-in-command after the Story Teller. * Giovanni * Bertha * Croix * Another Judge * Knights, a young man who wants to become a Knight. * Kurone, a mysterious cat. * Kyke * Madalla, a flower girl. * Nazomi, manager of the library of Labyrinth City. Developement The game started out as an idea of LEVEL-5 CEO Akihiro Hino, who has always been a great fan of the Ace Attorney series. He proposed the idea to Capcom, but was 80% sure they would not accept the offer . Shu Takumi, the designer for the Ace Attorney series, was surprised by the offer, but eventually accepted on condition that he could write the scripts . Both companies will work on the game on equal level, with different roles . It was stated that they "wanted to create a great history, which would have been impossible if both parties were not fully involved" , to which Takumi added: : "With the cooperation of LEVEL-5, we hope to deliver a game that exceeds everyone's expectations" . In order to combine the styles from both series, the characters from the Ace Attorney series will be draw with less detail, while the characters from the Professor Layton series gain slightly more detail. The game will also feature fully animated scenes, provided by the Japanese animation studio Bones . Media Music Links *Official site Trivia * While not officially confirmed, the events of Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney have to happen somewhere between Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box and Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. This is because Barton and the real Inspector Chelmey were only introduced to Professor Layton and Luke in Diabolical Box, and because Luke leaves after Unwound Future. References de:Layton Kyoju vs Gyakuten Saiban es:El Profesor Layton vs Ace Attorney Category:Games